WordGirl Wiki
Welcome to WordGirl Wiki! ' The constantly expanding WordGirl-based encyclopedia that . ' We are on articles, we have images, and we have members! Started November 2008! If you've got any facts, today! And if you don't know any, you can learn some! Before you begin editing, we'd appreciate you taking a look at our policy. WordGirl Wiki is a collaborative website about the PBS Kids series WordGirl. It is here so every bit of information about WordGirl can be chronicled and stored under one collective roof. The Wiki format allows anyone to create or edit most articles, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the FAQ to help you get started! Although there are a few people who would like to dispute this fact, WordGirl is not an excessively popular TV show. This is exactly the reason we need YOUR help! There is much more to the show than what is on this Wiki, so whatever you may know that we may not, don't hesitate to add your bit of knowledge! To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. Don't forget to stop by the Watercooler to introduce yourself and share your ideas! Overview · Wiki tutorial · · Navigation WordGirl Characters Doctor Two-Brains Doctor Two-Brains is a villain on the series WordGirl voiced by veteran voice actor Tom Kenny. Originally known as Professor Steven Boxleitner, a kind-hearted but distracted scientist, he was turned into the evil Two-Brains as he was preparing for an experiment that would enable people to read the minds of rodents. In a moment of his distraction, Prof. Boxleitner's vicious albino mouse test-subject hit a button labeled "Holy Cow! Don't Touch This BUTTON!!!" and fused their minds together, though most of the mouse mind remains on the exterior of Two-Brains' head, glowing green and pulsating occasionally. In addition to this cosmetic change, some of Boxleitner's DNA seems to have been altered as well; in keeping up with the idea of an albino rodent, his hair has turned white and grown longer, his eyes are pink with a lack of pigmentation, and he has grown whiskers. The mouse brain appears to have a high degree of control over the doctor, as evidenced by Two-Brains' oft repeated cheese heists. Read More... Who's excited for Season Three? I am! OMG OMG OMG SO PHYSCHED Meh, it'll be just as good as the rest. Wonderful, another Season to ruin =.= Season Three? }} * 8/26/2010 - A new project has been formed! If you want a way to help out here, go to WordGirl Wiki:WG-Project Episodes! ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help If you want to make a page category then simply follow these directions: Replace the "Main Page" with your category. * Don't know where to start? Click here for a random page. Don't vandalize our Wiki - keep it clean and Spam-Free! Remember: Our goal is teach anyone and everyone about WordGirl. That includes kids! WordGirl is a family-centered cartoon that kids, teenagers, and adults can enjoy. Here are the some basic rules to follow: *NO vandalism. We will not stand for anything non-WordGirl related or purpose plagiarizing. *No inappropriate material. Everything on this website should be G-Rated, which includes no swearing. *No online dating. We don't need immature teenagers here. *No trolling! Be respectful to everyone, even if they don't share your opinion. If you want to see the full list of guidelines, please visit this page for more details. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse